Volturi
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Most of the people outside of the Volturi honestly believed that a regular day consisted of things like killing people, and well, killing people. But they were wrong. Alec x OC; Oneshot collection!
1. Life in the Volturi

Most of the people outside of the Volturi honestly believed that a regular day consisted of things like killing people, and well, killing people. However, those inside the Volturi knew otherwise. We were _vampires_ after all, and we did have our own self-interests. Even Jane did. Believe it or not, she actually liked sitting with the other high-ranking members and discuss a number of things. That's what we were doing right now in fact.

"I wonder if the Cullens will turn that Bella." Demetri thought aloud, pronouncing the human's name with disgust and annoyance.

"They most likely will, out of fear of us." Jane replied, keeping her tone as it always was: threatening but polite and calm.

"If they do, I hope immortality will suit her." I stated, wrapping my arms around Alec's neck. "I do believe it will."

Jane smiled a little (shocking, yes I know) as she looked over at me and Alec. I was sitting behind him on the edge of the large fountain we were all gathered at, with my arms around his neck and my chin resting gently on his shoulder. My legs were on either side of him, and Alec held them in order to ensure I didn't fall into the fountain. I had been Alec's mate for a long time. Aro had specifically turned me to be his mate and for my ability to remove the five senses from both humans and vampires, of course. Although Aro presented himself as a ruthless ruler, he _slightly_ cared for those serving under him. I couldn't say he cared any more than slightly because he hadn't displayed otherwise.

"I agree." Alec replied, glancing back at me once.

"Come on, you two, quit the love shit." Demetri muttered.

Demetri was normally like this. He was never "loving" and he was always cold, almost exactly like Felix. Felix at least had a little heart.

Jane looked over at Demetri, giving him a very slight glare and he quickly backed off, knowing full-well he could be affected by her power. Jane smiled at this and looked back to me and Alec.

"Kallias is his mate, and has been her entire life. That will never change." Jane said, keeping her voice the same and not allowing any emotion to seep in. Jane genuinely cared for her brother, and enjoyed me. I could be loving and caring towards Alec, but sadistic and threatening towards those who wanted to hurt my family, like the Cullens. I did as I was asked by Alec or commanded by Aro; simple as that.

Vampires are generally only meant to have one mate. It's a lot like a shape-shifter's imprint, only with vampires. We are able to be with others instead of our mate, but we are "happiest" with our mate, since we're soul mates and meant to be. Even the most sadistic of vampires, like Alec and Jane, are meant to have mates and I just happened to be Alec's mate.

I sighed heavily.

"Let us quit fighting, friends."

Alec smiled. I was a peacemaker among our upper ranks. When a fight broke out, I would break it up in order to avoid Aro losing someone precious.

"Yes." Replied Alec, pressing his lips firm to my cheek. What Jane said was true: I would always be his mate…


	2. Beauty

I was beautiful.

I really was. I knew I was beautiful too. Vampires were naturally attractive to draw in their prey, but some vampires were gifted with more beauty than others. I was one of them.

I looked at myself in the mirror, observing the dark eyes that I owned. My hair, jet black with blue and purple highlights, fell about my neck with the bangs swept back over my head like usual. My eyes were burgundy, with hints of black in them because of my slight thirst at that moment. I adjusted my dark cloak, shifting it on my smooth shoulders. I slipped it down, revealing the curves of my collar bones and the perfect tone of my shoulders. I paused, looking over the already revealed skin. I then continued until the cloak had fallen to the luxury carpet and revealed my entire bare body. I cocked my head to the side as I ran my eyes down my reflected form, viewing the curve of my breasts, my slim stomach, athletic and smooth thighs, strong calves, and average ankles and feet.

"What are you looking at, Kallias?" I blinked as arms wrapped around me and I felt my back be pulled into a firm, muscular form. I sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around Alec, earning a soft, pleasant sigh.

"Am I really beautiful, Alec?" I asked quietly. He seemed surprised by my question, but quickly answered.

"Yes, of course. Is something wrong, my love?" He replied.

"No." I broke away from him, grabbing my cloak and beginning to pull it up again. "I just wanted to know."

He grabbed hold of the cloak, stopping me from pulling it up. He let it remain at my hips for a few moments, before pulling me to him. He released the cloak, letting it drop to my ankles and then wrapping his arms around my body.

"Alec?" I asked.

I rolled my eyes at Alec as he brought his hand up, running his fingers along my light pink lips gently. I was tempted to pull away at his cliché actions but he refused to let me go from his grip of iron. I breathed deeply as he leaned close to me. Slowly, our lips connected and I thanked god that I didn't need to breathe. He slowly pulled me towards the bed in the center of the room, allowing himself to take the time to make this romantic.

Yeah, I was glad that I didn't to breathe.


	3. Love-Making

_**A/N: It's a lemon…**_

It was night-time in Volterra. Naturally, vampires were out and about. Night-time was practically the only time we could be outside, without bulky cloaks and secrecy. It was also the perfect time for a swim, or at least Alec thought so.

"Kallias, how about a swim?"

I inched away from my mate at his words. We were on a beach on the edges of Volterra, and Alec wanted to go for a swim. It was well past midnight and we were here alone.

"Swim? Why?" I asked bluntly.

I watched him stand with a smirk and grab the overcoat he wore and slide it off his broad shoulders.

"A-Alec?" I questioned, feeling a bit awkward.

Next, he removed his dark gray shirt and his red tie. I ran my eyes down the smooth curves of his back, the broadness of his shoulders, and the absolute perfection of his already-showing hips. I then watched as he removed his business-like pants, and then his boxers.

"Alec, what are you doing?" I asked, raising a jet black eyebrow.

He walked up to the water, not even bothering to answer my question because of the obvious answer. I watched as he waded out until he had reached the deep water, where the water reached his chest. He turned back at me while I remained sitting on the sand, watching him from the shore-line. He was a small black dot on the horizon by now but I could see him clearly. I stared at him, unamused by his attempts to get me naked.

"Come on, Kallias! Join me! The water's _great_!" He yelled, keeping his tone _mean_ and playful. Maybe I should go out there just to wipe that playful tone out of his voice and that annoyed smirk off his face. He turned away from me, wading out a little further and I took my chance. Standing, I removed the dark cloak I wore, which left me in my undergarments. With a superior vampire speed, I removed them too and quickly waded into the water without Alec noticing. As he turned around to yell at me again, I ducked underneath the water before he could notice. I smiled as I swam towards him as fast as possible. I reached out, grabbing his leg which caused him to jump slightly and I came up, laughing loudly as Alec stared at me, looking annoyed.

"That was not funny." He said pointedly, coming close to me. I allowed him to wrap his arms around my marble waist and bring me against him.

"Now that you have me naked, Alec, what shall you do with me?" I teased, allowing myself to keep glancing down at his lips which were glossy underneath the moonlight as was his hair.

"Well." He leaned close to me, our lips ghosting over each other. "I was planning on having a little fun in the water _by myself_ since I thought you weren't coming, but I should take advantage of this moment, shouldn't I?"

As he finished, he pressed our lips firm and strong together. With no chance to respond to his words, I chose to just wrap my arms around his soaking neck and bring our tongues together. He slowly placed his hands on my thighs, lifting me up onto his hips. Thanks to Alec's height, my hips down remained in the water and I was mildly happy for this fact. He pulled away and I whined at him.

"Should we take this elsewhere?" He asked. I wrapped my other arm around his neck.

"Where did you have in mind?" I responded. He laughed and looked in the direction of the beach, and I followed his gaze, seeing the beach-house. I laughed.

"Alright then."

Aro had bought this place for me and Alec specifically, because of the complaints from Demetri and Deus about the "oohs and aahs" coming from mine and Alec's room (even though they were much, much worse). Aro had explained that the next time we wanted to "make love" we needed to come here instead of our adjacent room in the Volturi quarters. I had to say though, the privacy was nice. The grounds were private so hardly anyone wandered there and when they did, they were generally punk teenagers looking to get laid with their girlfriends which meant we could eat them (Aro even approved), as long as we didn't leave a mess behind.

In seconds, I found myself in the luxury beach-house, being slammed onto the bed which groaned in protest of the use of vampire strength. Alec quickly followed my body, bringing our lips together once more as our naked bodies wound together. Alec quickly scooted us to the top, laying my head down on the silk pillows as he balanced himself atop me, a hand on either side of my neck. I buried my fingers into his hair, feeling his erection poking at my entrance already.

He pulled away from my lips, quickly beginning his exploration of my neck as he slowly slid into me, deciding that going through foreplay first would just be too long. I loudly groaned as he fully slid into me and found my sweet spot on my neck at the same time.

"Alec." I begged, feeling my core flare wildly as I grabbed at his biceps, trying to achieve every inch of skin contact. He responded to my plea, pulling out slightly only to roughly slam back in. I felt my head tilt back as I loudly groaned, tightening my fingers on his bicep. I didn't have to worry about making him bleed since his skin was too hard to crack, so I let it all out. All of it.

As we began to near our climaxes, he tangled our hands and lips together again. The pace was inhuman now and entirely vampire strength. Alec's thrusts were relentless and I swore that if I was human, I surely would have broken bones and extra dark bruises by now. I heard a mixture of a grunt and a groan come out of Alec's mouth as my nails dug into his biceps. If he was human, I would've drawn blood by now, but since we were vampires, I only caused some pain. It was almost like the good type of pain though.

Finally, our climaxes came and Alec collapsed atop me as I released all the pressure I had put on his biceps. He smoothed his hands out across my back, panting into my neck. There were some advantages to being a vampire, but there were some disadvantages. Like sex only lasting about five minutes. But then again, the uniting part was absolutely wonderful.

"I love you, Alec." I said quietly.

"I love you too." He replied.


End file.
